Strong Young Love
by Arwennicole
Summary: Sequel to Together and Miss Independent Connor and Kira have been dating for four years and had moved in. However, because of a misunderstanding between Kira and Trent, Connor gets into a terrible accident that puts him in a coma. COMPLETED! PREVIEW UP!
1. Moving In

Strong Young Love

By

Nicole

Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_. I'm just borrowing them. I just own the plot and other characters that don't exist.

Summary: Sequel to _Together_ and _Miss Independent_Connor and Kira have been dating for four years and had moved in. However, because of a misunderstanding between Kira and Trent, Connor gets into a terrible accident that puts him in a coma. Can Kira continue on without her boyfriend by her side through the rough part of her life?

Chapter 1: Moving In

"Here, let me get that," Connor insisted. Kira laughed and pushed him away when he grabbed her around the waist.

"Connor, stop, you're going to make me drop the box," Kira stated.

She put the box down and she laughed as he grabbed her around the waist. "Is it just me, or are you attached to my waist?" She asked. Connor placed his chin over her shoulder, acting as if her were thinking.

"You're right, Kira. I am attached to your waist," he teased.

Kira laughed and pushed him away again. "Connor McKnight, if you don't stop doing that we'll never get our stuff unpacked," she insisted. Connor fake pouted, but he went into the living to unpack some of the boxes in there. "Don't you dare plug in that television to watch the soccer game," Kira called from the kitchen.

"How did you know I would do that?" He asked.

"I have been dating you for four years, I think I know when my boyfriend wants to watch a soccer game," she replied.

Just then, his cell-phone went off. "Hello?" He answered. Kira came out of the kitchen to see her boyfriend sitting on the couch. "When are you coming? Is Eric coming with you? Oh. Well, I guess we'll be saving something for you guys for dinner. We'll see you soon, bye," he stated. He hung up his cell and Kira looked at him quizzically.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"That was mom and dad. They're on their way here," he replied.

"Here! We've just moved in."

"You know my mom."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They tried to get some stuff done before Connor's parents came. Just then, there was a knock on the door as Kira came downstairs after showering. "I'll get it, babe," she informed. She opened the door to see Mr. and Mrs. McKnight standing there. "Hi, it's so great to see you. Come in," she invited. They came in and Kira tried to make them comfortable before Connor came downstairs.

"Hey, mom, dad," he greeted.

"Hey, son," Mr. McKnight greeted.

Mrs. McKnight hugged her son. "Mom, I've been gone what two weeks?" He asked.

"You're still my son, Connor, I can still hug you," she replied.

"Right, right," he agreed.

Mr. McKnight smiled as he embraced Kira. "This is a very nice place you have here. What's cooking?" He asked. Kira gasped and hurried into the kitchen. "Was it something I said?" He asked.

"No, Kira almost burnt our dinner, that's all," Connor replied.

"I'll go help Kira out in the kitchen. Mark, tend to your son," Mrs. McKnight whispered.

Connor looked at his father with a quizzical look as they sat down. "What was that about?" He asked.

"You know your mom. She wants to see one of her sons get married and have kids," Mark replied.

"Dad, I don't think we're ready for marriage," Connor stated.

"You two have been dating for four years. I think you're ready for that step."

He pulled out a box and placed it on the coffee table. "This belonged to your grandmother. She wanted me to give it to you when it came time for you to get married," he informed. Connor picked up the box and opened it. Inside lied a beautiful diamond ring. "I'm not pushing you son. I'm just suggesting you think it over. Talk about the subject later after we leave. We just want you happy, son," Mark assured. Connor sighed and snapped the box shut before putting it in his pocket.

After his parents left, Kira flopped down on the couch. "I am exhausted," she groaned. Connor smiled and sat her up before sitting down. She was on her back and she had her head in his lap. She looked up at him to see him deep in thought. "You're off in a whole new world," she teased. He blinked and looked at her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," he replied.

She sat up and looked at him. "About?" She asked. Connor sighed and decided to bring up the subject.

"Kira, what do you think about the marriage subject?" He asked.

Kira looked at him before touching his forehead. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm checking for a fever," she replied.

"I'm fine, Kira. I'm being serious. What do you think about the subject of marriage?"

Kira looked at him. "Why? Do you want to get married?" She asked. Connor stalled before answering.

"Uh...maybe...in the near future," he replied.

"You're not meaning now are you?" She asked.

"No, I'm not meaning right now."

"Good, because I don't want to explain it to my mother who will go ballistic and tell everyone we know. Don't get me wrong, Connor. Getting married would bring us closer. However, we're just getting used to the idea of living together."

Connor agreed and touched her cheek. "I was just wondering," he assured. Kira smiled before he pulled her into a kiss.

Author's Note: Good or bad? What do you think? Review please. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


	2. Concert

Chapter 2: Concert

Author's Note: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or Emma Lahana's song _Patiently. _I'm just borrowing them. Please read and review.

Kira had a concert to perform. She was able to achieve her goal just as Connor was able to achieve his goal. However, she made a deal with her manager that she was able to return home from time to time after a certain amount of time of performing concerts. She was able to keep her and Connor's private life a private life. However, some paparazzi were able to catch pictures of her and Connor walking down the streets of L. A. hand in hand. They just ignored the rumors and everything else that could ruin their relationship.

Connor was backstage with his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin over her shoulder. "Are you ready?" He asked. Kira took a deep breath and nodded. "Don't worry, you'll be great," he assured. She turned around and gave him a kiss before going out onstage.

As Kira got onstage, Connor thought about the times they shared when they were in high school as she sang a song he recognized all to well.

Looking back I don't regret one single day

Memories would keep me close when you walked away

It's harder than I could imagine

Guess I should have known that

Close your eyes I'll be there

I'll come running anywhere

Say goodbye I'll be okay

I will wait for you cause, true love will never fade

When it's real you can feel it

And I know, that you know

That I will keep on waiting faithfully

Patiently for you

Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same

I used to stand outside and taste the sweetness of them

It's harder when it really happens

Oh I wish I'd known that

Close my eyes and you're there

But I can't find you anywhere

Say goodbye I'll be okay

I will wait for you cause, true love will never fade

When it's real you can feel it

And I know, that you know

That I will keep on waiting patiently

Patiently for you

Oh I'm lost

I try to find you

Turn around

I'm right behind you

Say goodbye I'll be okay

I will wait for you cause, true love will never fade

When it's real you can feel it

And I know, that you know

That I will keep on waiting faithfully

Patiently for you

Say goodbye I'll be okay

I will wait for you cause, true love will never fade

When it's real you can feel it

And I know, that you know

That I will keep on waiting patiently

Patiently for you

Singing her final song, she came off the stage and entered Connor's arms backstage. "Way to go," he murmured. Kira smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

That night, Kira was getting dressed in the bathroom, but Connor was already in bed wearing nothing but his red boxers. Kira then came into the room. She was wearing her yellow cotton pants and yellow tank-top. She crawled into bed and Connor pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She came closer to him and he pulled the blankets over them.


	3. The Misunderstanding

Chapter 3: The Misunderstanding

Kira sighed as she finished unpacking the bedroom. Connor was at soccer practice so she had time to practice a new song. She sat down and opened her notebook to reveal the songs she hadn't sung yet. She then heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me Kira, open the door," the person replied.

Kira opened the door to reveal her ex-boyfriend, Trent Fernandez. "Trent, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see you," he replied.

They were quiet for a moment and it was Trent who broke the silence. "May I come in?" He asked. Kira nodded and let him in.

Kira sat in the chair while Trent sat on the couch. The painful memories of their breakup came back into her mind.

(Flashback)

Kira met Trent at the lake like she had when he was turning evil. Trent came up to her. "Kira, I'm glad you came," he stated. Kira nodded with a smile.

"So, what is it you've been wanting to talk to me about?" She asked.

Trent held onto her hand with a small frown. "I came to tell you that I can't go out with you anymore," he replied. Kira looked at him with a hurt look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"It's been hectic you know, with Mesogog gone and everything," he replied.

"You're breaking up with me because we're done being rangers? I mean, Dr. O and Kimberly were together and they aren't rangers anymore."

"I can't talk about it."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her there, heartbroken.

(End Flashback)

Kira narrowed her eyes at Trent before speaking. "Why did you break up with me all those years ago?" She asked. Trent was quiet. "Do you have any idea what it felt like to have someone just to dump you right on the spot? I felt like I was punched in the gut, but the person that hit me had iron on their fist," she snapped.

"Kira, it was hard. I mean, we just defeated Mesogog and our powers were gone. Everything was going way too fast for me. After I broke up with you, I realized how stupid I was," he replied.

"Well, it's a little too late for that now, isn't it? I'm with Connor now," she reminded.

"I know that. I just came to say that I'm sorry and I want to keep your friendship. Do I still have your friendship, Kira?"

Kira stood up and so did he. "I also came to say that I have missed you. It was hard to face the fact that you won't speak to me because of that day. I am sorry and I missed you," he confessed. Kira sighed and put her guitar on the chair.

"I guess I should forgive and forget now. I forgive you, Trent," she admitted.

She walked over and hugged him. "I have missed you too," she whispered. Trent hugged her back and smiled knowing that even though Kira would never be his girlfriend again, he still had her friendship.

Connor came up the stairs to his and Kira's apartment. Practice was let out early so he was able to go spend some time with his girlfriend.

When Connor opened the door, he stood there in disbelief. He saw _his_ girlfriend in the arms of her ex-boyfriend. "Kira, what's going on?" He demanded.

Kira gasped and pulled out of the embrace. She spun around to look at Connor. "Connor, this isn't what it looks like," she insisted.

"Really? It looks like my girlfriend is getting cozy in her ex-boyfriend's arms," he snapped.

"It was just a simple hug, Connor. Nothing more," Kira insisted.

"You looked pretty cozy in his embrace," he argued.

"Stop acting like a jealous three-year-old."

Connor just grabbed his keys and stormed out of the room. Kira looked at Trent and sighed. "That went well," she mumbled.

"He'll be back," he assured her.

Two hours passed and Kira was starting to get worried. Connor was gone way too long. "I shouldn't have let him go. You really shouldn't drive angry," she stated. Trent walked over and grabbed her arm.

"Kira, he's going to be just fine. He'll call," he insisted.

Just then, the phone rang and Kira quickly picked it up. "Connor, hello, is it you?" She asked.

"Is this Miss Kira Ford?" The caller asked.

Kira sat down on the couch with her phone in hand. "Yes," she replied.

"This is Dr. Rogers calling from Los Angeles West Side Hospital. We just had a Mr. Connor McKnight be brought into the E. R. almost five minutes ago. Is he your boyfriend?" The caller asked.

"Yes, what's wrong with Connor?"

"Mr. McKnight was involved in a terrible car crash. A drunk driver struck his car."

Kira gasped and no more words could come out of her mouth. "Miss Ford, I would suggest you come down here ASAP," he insisted.

"Okay," she uttered.

She hung up and looked at Trent. "Trent, Connor was in a terrible car crash," she informed.

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital," he offered.

Kira hurried out of the house with Trent hoping that Connor was okay.


	4. The Fear of Losing him

Chapter 4: The Fear of Losing Him

Kira ran into the hospital once Trent stopped the car. She couldn't wait a second longer. She jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital.

She ran up to the service desk and the woman behind the desk looked at her. "May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend was brought here over fifteen minutes ago," Kira replied.

"What is the patient's name?" The woman asked calmly.

"Connor McKnight."

"He's in room 312. You just go down this hall take a right and it should be the door on the end on your left."

Kira hurried down the hall towards Connor's room. She opened the door to find a terrible scene in front of her.

Connor had a bandage around his head, a bruise on his right cheek, a cut on his left cheek, an air mask was on his face, his right arm was in a sling, a blood bag and an I. V. was attached to his left arm, he was hooked up to a heart monitor and a respirator, and his left leg was wrapped up.

Kira sat next to his bed and held onto his hand. Trent then entered the room to see the sight and felt sorry for Kira. "Miss Ford?" Dr. Rogers asked. Kira stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"What happened, doctor?" Trent asked.

"Well, the car was struck on the driver's side making Mr. McKnight spin out of control. He had hit his head on the car window, he had smashed his arm smashed from the impact, and his leg was caught between the door and the seat of the car. The car had flipped into a ditch and the fire department had to flip the car back over in order to get Mr. McKnight out of the car," he explained.

"What is with the respirator and the heart monitor?" Kira asked.

"When Mr. McKnight was brought into the E. R., he had fallen into a coma," Dr. Rogers replied.

Kira gasped, but no air entered her lungs. "Trent, I can't breathe!" She gasped. Trent had her sit down in the chair behind her.

"Miss Ford, put your head between your knees and take deep breaths," Dr. Rogers instructed.

Once Kira caught her breath, she started crying. "When will Connor wake up?" Trent asked.

"With comas we're never sure. The victim could stay in the coma for minutes, days, weeks, months, years, or they may never wake up," he replied.

"So, you're saying I may never see Connor again?" Kira asked.

"Don't assume the worse, Miss Ford," Dr. Rogers insisted.

"What are you saying, Dr. Rogers?" Trent demanded.

"We'll just keep an eye on Mr. McKnight," was his only reply.

"What's happened to the driver?" Kira asked.

"He only has a broken arm and a concussion," he replied.

Kira stood up. "I'm to kill him for doing this to me. Because of him I might never see Connor again," she hissed. Trent grabbed her arm before she could go far.

"Kira, that won't prove anything. While I'm here, I promise that nothing else will happen to Connor or you," he insisted.

Kira then leaned against Trent and cried. Trent waved for Dr. Rogers to leave and just held Kira until she was able to call their families about the accident.

Trent then took Kira home after calling their families and telling them what happened. However, the news of Connor's accident got out to the press.

When Trent and Kira left Connor's room, the press surrounded them. "Miss Ford, will Connor wake up in time for the World Cup?" A reporter asked.

"Trent, get me out of here," she insisted.

They tried to push through the press, but they kept asking questions. "Out of the way," Trent snapped. He grabbed Kira's hand and got her out of the hospital.

Once they got into the car, Trent looked at her. "Hey, are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"What am I supposed to do, Trent? My boyfriend is in a coma and I may never see him again," she replied.

"He will wake up, Kira, that I promise you," he insisted.

Kira sighed and looked into her lap. "What am I supposed to do now?" She asked.

"Well, I can stay with you for awhile," he replied.

"Would you?" She asked.

"You're my friend, Kira. I hate to see you this way."

Kira sighed and nodded. "I'll get my stuff and come back to the apartment tomorrow," he informed. She didn't say another word.

Trent dropped Kira off at the apartment and he went back to his house to get his stuff ready for the next day.

That night, as Kira went to bed, she looked over at the nightstand to find a picture of her and Connor at a Christmas Party that was taken two years ago. It was their senior year at Reefside High School and it was the best night of Kira's life. However, her mind was drawn back to the night a few days ago after Kira's concert.

(Flashback)

Kira smiled as she felt the warmth of Connor's arms around her waist. Connor placed a kiss on the side of her head. "You're thinking too much again," he commented. Kira swatted his shoulder.

"I have that right to think too much," she quipped.

He gave her a kiss and touched her face. "Connor," she murmured.

"Hmm," he answered.

"Why did you want to talk to me about marriage the other day?" She asked.

"Oh, my mom has this thing of wanting her boys getting married and having kids," he replied.

Kira smiled and placed her head on his chest. "That would be nice though. A little boy and a little girl running around the house," she commented. Connor smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"That would be nice," he agreed.

"And one day we will have it."

"Yeah, one day."

"I love you Connor."

"I love you Kira."

(End Flashback)


	5. Another Gig, but Without Him

Chapter 5: Another Gig, but Without Him

Trent and her family insisted that Kira still sing so she would at least keep doing that made her and Connor happy.

As Kira got ready for a gig, she thought of when she and Connor first moved in and when things were almost put away.

**(Flashback)**

**_Kira sighed as she finished cleaning up the kitchen. She jumped when Connor wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Don't you start," she laughed. She pulled from his arms and went to put the rest of the dishes away._**

**_"Come on, Kira. I can't help that I'm now living with the most beautiful girl in the world," he laughed._**

**_Kira laughed and threw the dishcloth at her boyfriend only to have him duck. "You're going to pay for that," he commented._**

**_"Oh, yeah, how are you going to make me pay?" She asked._**

**_Kira shrieked when he started chasing after her. She then fell on the couch and he pinned her down. "I've got you," he announced._**

**_"I can see that," she commented._**

**_She tried to fight him off only to have him kiss her. When he pulled from the kiss, he helped her sit up. "Here," he told her. He handed her, her guitar._**

**_"What do you want me to do?" She asked._**

**_"What do you think? I want you to sing," he replied._**

**_Kira smiled and started singing._**

**_And it goes like this-  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah _**

Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah

Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah

(Yeah)

Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about

Cause I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back

**_Connor wrapped his arms around her waist and listened to her song._**

**(End Flashback)**

Trent then peeked into the room. "Kira, they're ready," he informed. Kira nodded before going out onstage.

She took a deep breath and held her guitar as she started to talk. "As you all know, Connor McKnight, the pro-soccer player, has been injured in a car crash. Tonight, I will be singing a song that means a lot to me and it meant a lot to him. This is for you, Connor," she sighed.

_Looking back I don't regret  
One single day  
Memories will keep me close  
When you walk away _

It's harder than I could imagine  
Guess I should have known that  
Close your eyes, I'll be there  
I'll come running anywhere

Say goodbye, I'll be okay  
I will wait for you 'cause  
True love will never fade  
When it's real you can feel it

_And I know, that you know_

_That I will keep on waiting faithfully_

_Patiently for you_

_Stormy Tuesday afternoons haven't been the same_

_I used to stand outside and taste the sweetness of them_

_It's harder when it really happens_

_Oh I wish I'd known that_

_Close my eyes and you're there_

_But I can't find you anywhere_

_Say goodbye I'll be okay_

_I will wait for you cause, true love will never fade_

_When it's real you can feel it_

_And I know, that you know_

_That I will keep on waiting patiently_

_Patiently for you_

_Oh I'm lost_

_I try to find you_

_Turn around_

_I'm right behind you_

_Say goodbye I'll be okay_

_I will wait for you cause, true love will never fade_

_When it's real you can feel it_

_And I know, that you know_

_That I will keep on waiting faithfully_

_Patiently for you_

_Say goodbye I'll be okay_

_I will wait for you cause, true love will never fade_

_When it's real you can feel it_

_And I know, that you know_

_That I will keep on waiting patiently_

_Patiently for you_

As Kira sang that song, she thought of Connor. The thought of never seeing him again broke her heart. After singing that song, she got offstage and wanted to go home. It was her last song for the night so she was able to leave.


	6. My Immortal

Chapter 6: My Immortal

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or Evanescence's song _My Immortal_. I'm just borrowing them.

Trent was in the living room looking over some storyboards for his new comic book. Kira came downstairs, he could tell she was trying to put a smile on her face. However, he knew that if he were in her shoes, he would feel the same way. "Good morning, Kira," he greeted.

"Good morning, Trent," she greeted back.

Kira walked into the kitchen and decided to clean it up from last night's dinner. As she picked up a cup, she gasped when it fell from her hand and it shattered all over the floor. "Are you okay?" Trent asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

Trent went to help her pick up the shards of glass when she insisted that she'd get it. However, when she picked up a piece of glass, she sliced her hand. She gasped in pain and used a dishtowel to try to stop the bleeding. "Come on, that cut's pretty deep. We better get you to the hospital to get your hand stitched up," he insisted. He led her out of the house and towards the car.

When they came to the hospital, Kira's hand was stitched up and was told what to do. However, Kira looked down the hall at room 312. "Come on, Kira," Trent murmured. Kira let his hand go and went down the hall towards his room.

She opened the door and tears welled up in her eyes again. She sat down next to his chair and tears fell down her face. "Connor, I love you . Please wake up," she whispered. She placed a kiss on the top of his hand and touched his face. Trent watched as Kira stood up. "Let's go," she mumbled.

When they got home, Kira went upstairs and fell on her bed in tears. "Why, why is it me? Why am I being punished?" She asked out loud. Trent then entered the room.

"Kira," he called.

Kira turned on her side and refused to look at him. "Kira, I know you're going through a rough time right now," he stated.

"Just go away, Trent. You don't know what I'm going through. I made Connor angry with me the day he was in his accident. It was because of you," she snapped.

"You don't mean that."

She spun around and looked at him. "YES! I DO! If you didn't come here Connor would be okay and we would be together. Because of you I may never see Connor again," she hissed. Trent grabbed her arms and looked at her.

"Kira, the accident would have happened anyway. The worse part could be you would be in the car and you wouldn't be here," he stated.

Kira fought against him until she couldn't anymore. Trent wiped her tears away and looked at her. "Everything is going to be okay, Kira. I promise," he whispered.

"I just miss him so much. I miss his smile, his laugh, his ridiculous jokes, and not only that, I miss his love," she whispered.

Trent touched her hair and sighed. "I know you do. He will wake up, Kira. Connor loves you and love survives every obstacle. When he wakes up you two will be together forever," he assured. Kira sighed and looked down at her wrapped up hand.

"This is ridiculous, Trent. You're my friend and I almost ruined my friendship with you over Connor's accident," she mumbled.

"The accident happened only four weeks ago. You're still trying to adjust."

"What about you?"

"I am trying to adjust to the fact that Connor's in the hospital and not with you."

Kira smiled and hugged him.

At Kira's next concert, she sat out on the stage on a stool with the microphone in hand. She still try to adjust to the fact that Connor wasn't there to support her. However, she knew that singing would help her live through it.

In the hospital, the nurse had the television turned on and she was watching Kira's concert. She sat down next to Connor's bed and watched as the concert began. Kira had the nurse turn the television on when she's performing so Connor could hear her sing like he always has since they were Juniors in High School.

Kira took a deep breath and started singing.

I'm so tired of being here,  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Because your presence still lingers here,  
And it wont leave me alone...

These wounds won't seem to heal,  
This pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase...

When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

You used to captivate me,  
By your resonating light.  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me.

These wounds wont seem to heal...  
This pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
But though you're still with me...  
I've been alone all along.

When you'd cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears,  
When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears.  
And I've held your hand through all of these years,  
But you still have all of me.

Everyone roared with approval and Kira got offstage to perform her next song.

When Kira walked by Trent, he could see it in her face. The Kira that everyone loved and adored was gone. She's been hidden inside until Connor McKnight comes back into her life.


	7. Old Girlfriend and Connor's Fight

Chapter 7: Old Girlfriend and Connor's Fight

One day, Kira went back to the hospital for her daily visit when she saw Krista in his room. "Krista, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just came to see if Connor was okay," Krista replied.

Kira crossed her arms. "If I remember correctly, you had dumped Connor for another guy," she reminded.

"I know what I did to Connor. What I saw in the magazines with the pictures of you and him, you both seem to be very happy," Krista commented.

Kira sat next to Connor's bed and sighed. Krista walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I saw the way Connor looked at you throughout high school. He always loved you," she assured.

"I thought I loved Trent in high school, but then Connor was there when Trent broke up with me. That was when I realized that I loved him and not Trent," Kira murmured.

She held onto Connor's hand with a sad sigh. "I can never love someone else, I can only love Connor," she whispered. She placed a kiss on Connor's forehead and touched his now healed face. His injuries had healed; all they needed now was for Connor wake up. Kira felt tears press against her eyes again. "I feel like it's my fault that Connor is like this. I shouldn't have let Trent into our house. Connor had every right to be mad at me," she babbled.

"Kira, this isn't your fault. It isn't Trent's fault either. This was an accident, Kira. Connor loves you more than anything in his whole life. He always will love you. You'll never be able to get him to leave you when he wakes up," Krista assured.

Kira didn't answer and looked at him. "Our last conversation that we had before Trent came back was that we were talking about getting married and having kids. If Connor never wakes up, that dream will never come true," she stated. Krista placed a hand on Kira's shoulder and they both looked at the man that meant so much to them.

After visiting the hospital, Krista and Kira went back to her apartment and saw that Trent was gone. "He's at a meeting about his comic book," she informed. Krista sat down and Kira went to get some coffee.

****

(In the Hospital)

Connor's heart monitor was beeping like it should be. However, Connor was fighting to wake up.

****

(Connor's Fight)

Connor looked around to find himself to find himself near a lake. "Where am I?" He asked. He heard someone land behind him and turned around to find a young woman standing there.

She had long black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a yellow headband was in her hair.

"Who are you?" He asked. The woman walked over to him with a smile.

"I am Trini Cranston. You must be Connor McKnight," she replied.

"Yes, I am Connor," Connor assured.

"You have to wake up."

"What happened to me?"

"You were in a terrible car crash and have fallen into a coma. You've been in a coma for three months now."

Connor was in disbelief. "How do I wake up?" He asked.

"Follow me," she replied.

Connor followed Trini and then Connor saw a man working in the garage when two kids came into the garage. "Who is this?" He asked. Trini smiled as she looked at the family.

"They are my family. The man is my husband, Billy, and those are our kids, Travis and Brittany," she replied.

As they walked along, Connor because curious. "Trini, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?" He asked.

"I was in a car crash when my son Travis was eight and Brittany was seven. I wasn't wearing my seatbelt and I had died," she replied.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized.

"We still have time to save you, Connor."

They came to his window and he looked through to find Kira and Krista talking. His eyes settled upon the love of his life. "You still have a future with this girl, Connor. All you have to do is wake up," she assured. Connor looked at Kira and then he listened to Krista talk to her.

"Don't worry, Kira, Connor will wake up," Krista assured.

Connor looked at Trini. "How do I wake up?" He asked. Trini smiled and pointed to a door.

"You have to go down there and open that door," she replied.

"That's it?" He asked.

Trini nodded and watched him go. "Connor, wait," she insisted. He stopped and she walked over to him. "Please, find my family and give Brittany this. I was going to give it to her on her birthday," she informed. She placed a locket into his hand and sighed. "Tell Billy and our kids that I love them so much," she insisted.

"You have nothing to worry about. thank you," he assured.

Trini smiled and shook her head. "No, thank you," she insisted. She then watched as he left.

Connor walked down the hall and opened the door. He entered a bright white light.


	8. Awake at Last

Chapter 8: Awake at Last

Kira was at the hospital again not knowing what to expect. She sighed as she looked at him. She gasped when his hand squeezed hers. "Connor?" She asked. Connor groaned and woke up.

"Kira?" He asked.

Tears of happiness welled up in her eyes to see that he was finally awake after three months of waiting. She removed his face mask and looked at him. "Connor, am I dreaming? Are you really awake?" She asked. Connor smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Kira, I'm awake," he croaked.

She hugged him tight and cried happy tears. Connor hugged her back and sighed happily. She then let him go and went to get a doctor.

When Dr. Roberts came in, Connor was sitting up in bed. "How are you feeling, Mr. McKnight?" He asked.

"My throat is a little scratchy, I'm a little hungry, but other than that I feel great," Connor replied.

"That's good news. I'll check you over and then we'll give you something to eat and drink," he assured.

Kira held onto Connor's hand and sighed. Connor smiled at her and then his lunch was brought up. "I've got to call everyone," She informed. She walked over to the phone and called Trent first. Trent was on his way over along with the rest of their friends and family. Connor felt something in his hand and opened his hand to reveal the locket Trini gave him in his dream. Written on the locket was a B and a C. "What's that?" She asked.

"Kira, you're not going to believe this," he stated.

"Try me," she insisted.

"While I was in the coma, I met this girl she had long dark hair, brown eyes, she was sneakers, blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and she had a headband in her hair."

"Not like your normal angel."

"Kira, she was the original Yellow Ranger. This was Trini."

"What did she say?"

"She showed me her family that she left behind. She showed me you too."

"What does this have to do with the necklace?"

"The initials on the locket are B and C. B C stands for Brittany Cranston. She was going to give this to her daughter, but because of her accident, she wasn't able to give it to her. She asked me to give it to her."

Kira smiled and touched his hand. "I have to find her family, Kira. Brittany needs to get this locket," he insisted. She touched his face.

"Don't worry, we'll find them," she assured.

Connor nodded before looking up to see his family and friends come in. "Hey, Connor, how are you feeling?" Tommy asked.

"Hey, Dr. O, I'm feeling great. However, I do have something to ask you," he replied.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"I am looking for someone by the name of Billy Cranston, do you know him?"

Kimberly sat down and Tommy placed a hand on her shoulder. "What?" Connor asked.

"We do know Billy. He was our best friend when we were in high school. However, after Trini's accident, Billy took his children and moved away. We haven't seen him since," Tommy replied.

"Well, I have something that belongs to his daughter. Trini gave me this locket so I could give to their daughter," he explained.

He held up the locket and Kimberly's eyes widened. She was with Trini the day she bought the locket. "We'll find him and we'll bring him to you," Hayley assured. Connor nodded and then after a little bit of visiting, they left Connor to rest. Kira refused to leave Connor's side and once everyone was gone, she crawled into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up against him. For so long she missed feeling his arms and now she finally felt the warmth after so long. Then they both fell asleep peacefully.


	9. Trini's Family

Chapter 9: Trini's Gift

Connor was being discharged from the hospital the next afternoon and he couldn't wait to go home with his girlfriend. However, as Connor got ready to go, he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" He asked. He looked up to see a young girl that looked like Trini.

She had shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing white tie-up shoes, a knee-length jean skirt, a yellow blouse, and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Mr. McKnight?" She asked. Connor nodded and stared at the girl. "I'm Brittany Cranston," she informed. Then a man stood behind Brittany.

"I'm Billy Cranston. Tommy said you have something that belongs to Brittany?" He asked.

"Yeah, um. This is going to be hard for you to believe, but while I was in my coma, I met your wife. She's the one that brought me back to the living," Connor replied.

"How is that possible? My mother is dead," Brittany stated.

"Well, your mother showed me the way home. Before I left she gave me this. She wanted to give it to you on your birthday the night she died."

He placed the locket. Brittany opened the locket to find a picture of her and her mother when she was five. "Mom," she whispered. Billy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Billy murmured.

"I wish I got to know her better. I bet she was a wonderful woman," Connor commented.

"She was," Billy assured.

Brittany placed the necklace around her neck and looked at her father. Then she looked at Connor. "Do you know what I wish I was able to do the most?" She asked.

"What's that?" Connor asked.

"I want to say goodbye," Brittany replied.

Connor then had an idea. "I have a way for you to say goodbye," he stated.

"How?" Brittany asked.

"My girlfriend is a singer. She's having a concert in a couple of weeks. She has a song ready just in case something happened to me. She might help you to say goodbye to your mom," he replied.

Just as he told her this, Kira walked into the room. Brittany couldn't believe she was standing in front of her favorite singer. "Kira," she whispered. Kira smiled at the girl and looked at Connor.

"Are you almost ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I think Brittany has a song request for you to sing at you next concert," Connor replied.

Kira looked at Brittany. "Could you help me say goodbye to my mother?" She asked. Kira placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and nodded.

"Yes, I'll help you say goodbye," Kira replied.

Connor placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and smiled at her. Billy thanked them before he started taking Brittany home. "Billy, wait," Connor called. Billy stopped and looked at him. "Here are two tickets for the concert. Enjoy," he added.

"What about you?" Billy asked.

"Me? Nah, never mind, I have my own way of watching my girl sing," Connor replied.

Billy nodded before leaving with his daughter. Then Kira took Connor home at last.


	10. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye

Author's Note: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or Hilary Duff's song _Someone's Watching Over Me_. I'm just borrowing them.

Kira sighed as she got ready for her concert. Connor walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "You're going to do great," he assured her.

"Connor, this is going to be the first concert we've been together at since you woke up," she murmured.

"I was always with you during your concerts. I was with you in your heart."

Kira smiled and kissed him. "That was so sweet, Connor," she commented. Connor touched her face with a smile.

"Hey, I'd do anything to get my girl to smile," he stated.

Then Trent came in. "Kira, it's time," he informed. Kira nodded before going out onstage.

She sat down on a stool to see Billy and the kids looking at her. "This song that I'm singing is dedicated to a family who lost someone so close to them. It happened so fast that they weren't able to say goodbye. Well, now, here's their chance. This song is called _Someone's Watching Over Me_," she informed. She then started singing.

__

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
Took this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

Everyone roared with approval and Kira smiled at the Cranston family before going backstage.

Kira was getting ready for her next song when there was a knock on her door. "Come in," she answered. She turned to see Brittany, Travis, and Billy standing there.

"We just want to thank you for what you have done," Billy stated.

"Hey, it was no problem. Trini brought Connor back to me. The least I could do was have you guys to say goodbye."

Brittany walked over and embraced Kira. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," Kira whispered back.

After a few minutes, Brittany held up a picture of Kira. "May I have your autograph? My friends wouldn't believe me if I told them that I met the Kira Ford face to face," she insisted. Everyone laughed and Kira signed the picture. Then as a picture was being taken, Trent and Connor joined in.

When Kira went out onstage to do her next song, Connor felt the engagement ring in his pocket feel heavy. He was going to propose to his beloved girlfriend when the time was right and he knew exactly what that day would be.


	11. Will You Marry Me

Chapter 11: Will You Marry Me

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or Jessica Simpson's song _Be_. I'm just borrowing them.

Kira had another concert, but this concert was going to chance her life forever. "Wish me luck," she stated.

"You won't need it," he laughed.

Kira laughed and gave him a kiss before going out onstage. "Okay, now here is this new song that I made to welcome my boyfriend," she stated. She started playing her guitar while a piano started playing.

__

Way it's gonna  
Way it's gonna

Lately I find I'm caught up in these thoughts  
How will you come to me  
How will we connect these hearts  
Are you somewhere near  
Hidden like a four-leaf clover  
Are you miles away  
Are we getting any closer  
Are we getting any closer

I already see us moving mountains  
I already see us walking water  
I already see the clouds we're flying  
Over and under  
I already see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be

I already see us moving mountains  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
I already see us walking water  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be

Being with you  
Is a like a scene from a dream in heaven  
I feel you running through  
All my senses  
Will you taste like rain  
Can I breathe you like air  
Will I lose myself in your arms somewhere

I already see us moving mountains  
I already see us walking water  
I already see the clouds we're flying  
Over and under  
I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
I think that's just the way it's gonna be

And I know and I know and I know  
Love can move a mountain  
And I know and I know  
It's gonna be even better than I imagined  
Putting all my trust in you  
Putting all my trust in you  
We'll make this dream come true

I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be

I already see us moving mountains  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see us walking water  
The way it's gonna be  
I can really see us having babies  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see myself falling in love  
Meant to be  
I already see us moving mountains  
The way it's gonna be  
I already see us walking water  
To me  
The way it's gonna be  
I can really see us having babies  
The way it's gonna be

After everyone roared with approval, all the girl started screaming when Connor came out onstage. Kira looked at him with a quizzical look. "Connor, what are you doing?" She asked. Connor had a microphone on and didn't care if the press caught this. He wanted the whole world to know that Kira Ford was his.

"Kira, we've been together for two years now. You know that you mean the whole world to me and I love you so much," he stated.

Kira gasped when Connor dropped down onto one knee, took out the box, held onto her hand, and he looked up into her face. "Kira Ford, I love you with all my heart and soul. I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me and be mine forever?" He asked. He opened the box to reveal the ring. All the girls awed over the proposal. Kira felt tears press against her eyes.

"Yes, Connor McKnight, I'll marry you," she replied.

Connor placed the ring onto her finger and hugged her tight while spinning her around. Everyone roared with approval and the press got perfect pictures. By the next morning, the whole world that famous soccer player, Connor McKnight, was engaged to famous singer, Kira Ford. '

Back in Reefside, all of their friends were smiling. "It's about time," Tommy commented.

"Yep, Ethan, you owe me thirty bucks," Trent laughed.

Kimberly looked at the boys. "You bet on how long it would take Connor to propose?" Kimberly asked.

"Yep, and I lost," Ethan replied while taking out his wallet.

Tommy wrapped his arm around his wife and smiled at her. Then they watched the couple of the television.


	12. Returning to Reefside

Chapter 12: Returning to Reefside

Connor and Kira were going back to Reefside for the wedding. Connor was able to get the team to go to Reefside for the game instead of the team in Reefside go to where the soccer game was at. Kira was canceling the rest of her concerts because of the wedding. They were all over the news, magazines, and newspapers for days. They didn't care, however, the did care if paparazzi came to the wedding. So, they would have security guards to keep the paparazzi out.

As they drove to Reefside, Connor looked over at his fiancé to see her fast asleep. To him, she was an angel that fell out of the sky and into his arms. He vowed to protect her forever, no matter what. In just a month, they were going to be bound together forever. Before they went to Reefside, they had all the important things done. The location, how many people were going to be there, the reception hall, the food, and the invitations. Connor's tuxedo was in the backseat and Kira's dress was still at her mother's house. She was going to wear her mom's dress.

When they arrived at Reefside, Connor drove to his future mother-in-law's house. He gently woke Kira up and they went inside.

Mr. and Mrs. Ford greeted Connor and Kira. However, Mr. Ford just stared at Connor once he let his daughter go. He never liked Connor, he thought his daughter could do better than Connor. Kira smiled as Connor wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let me show you to your room," she informed. They nodded and followed her upstairs.

After awhile, Connor realized he needed to go talk to his parents. "Kira, I'll be right back," he insisted.

"Okay, will you be back for dinner?" She asked.

"I don't think so. I've got to talk to them about something. It's about the wedding and it's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"This is a wedding, Kira. Everything is a surprise."

He gave her a kiss before leaving.

During dinner, Kira was feeling her father's eyes burn holes into her. She looked up to see her father staring at her hand. "Dad, is there something interesting about my hand? Except for the engagement ring," she stated. He stared at his daughter.

"Do you really love this man?" He asked.

"Of course I do, that's why I said yes when he proposed," Kira replied.

"Kurt, where are you going at with this?" Mrs. Ford asked.

"Forgive me, Carol, but I just can't stand back and let my baby girl make the biggest mistake in her life," Kurt replied.

Kira looked at her dad. "What are you talking about?" Kira demanded.

"It's just that you've known this guy since high school. You're a singer and he's a soccer player. You two used to despise each other at school, now you two are engaged," he growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kira demanded.

"Connor isn't the right man for you. You could get hurt," he replied.

"Kurt," Carol scolded.

"I just can't standby and watch my baby girl make a mistake."

Kira stood up and glared at her father. "Just so you know, dad, I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I have waited for months for Connor to wake up. He finally woke up and he proposed to me. Doesn't that mean anything?" She demanded. Kurt placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Sweet heart, he's such a big kid. When you were with Trent..." Kira cut him off.

"Trent and I just couldn't work out. He broke up with me remember that dad. When Connor fell into his coma, he came back to ask for forgiveness and you know what dad. I forgave Trent of what he did. Trent and I will always be friends and we'll never click together like we used to in high school."

She walked away and went upstairs. Carol followed her daughter.

Carol came into find her daughter already packing her stuff up again. "Kira, where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to the McKnight's house. I'm not going to put up with this," she snapped.

Carol had her daughter look at her to see the tears. "How dare he use the feelings Trent and I use to have against me. I don't love Trent anymore, mom. I'm so deeply in love with Connor," she whispered. Carol pulled her daughter to her and let her cry against her.

That night, Connor came back and he saw Carol sitting in a chair. "Where's Kira?" He asked.

"She went to bed early," Carol replied.

He could see she was upset. "What's wrong?" He asked. She sighed and chose not to lie to her soon-to-be son-in-law.

"Kurt tried to talk Kira out of marrying you," she replied.

"What?"

"He doesn't want you to marry Kira. He doesn't believe you're good enough for Kira."

She explained everything and Connor promised to keep Kira safe no matter what.

He went up into the room and found the woman he was going to marry sleeping with tears on her face. He crawled into the bed and pulled her close. "I love you," he whispered. Then he fell asleep.


	13. The Wedding

Chapter 13: The Wedding

****

Author's Note: This chapter is a little bit longer. That's because of the music in here. I don't own the _Power Rangers_, Reba McEntire's song _I'll Be_ or Celine Dion's song _Because You Loved Me._

While the bride and groom got ready for the wedding, Kurt pulled Trent aside. "Trent, may I speak with you for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure," Trent replied.

They walked away from the park and Trent sat next to his car. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Trent, I want you to help me stop my baby girl from making a terrible mistake," he replied.

Trent looked at him quizzically. "I know you're still in love with my daughter, Trent. I can see it in your eyes. Just when the priest asks if anyone objected to their marriage, just say you object," he instructed. Trent looked at him in shock.

"I knew this was going to happen," he mumbled.

He stood up and glared at the man. "I do love Kira, Mr. Ford, but she's like a sister to me now. I can see that you despise Connor, but don't break your daughter's heart over it," Trent insisted.

"How about I pay you for doing this?" Kurt asked.

"I don't need money, Mr. Ford. I make plenty of my own money."

Trent went to walk away when Kurt grabbed his arm. "Listen here, rich boy. You better stop my daughter from making her mistake. Don't you see that she's making a mistake?" He asked. Trent pulled his hand off his arm.

"I see that Kira is happiest girl alive. Good day, Mr. Ford," Trent finished.

He walked away and Kurt stood there in anger.

Trent told Kira everything that just happened. Kira sat down and looked at Trent. "I don't want him here, mom," Kira insisted.

"Kira, he's your father," Carol insisted.

"If he was my father he'd drop this whole thing with Connor. Trent, get security and escort my father out of here," Kira insisted.

Carol was about to object, but then she saw the look in her daughter's eyes. "Mom, dad won't stop until we're apart," Kira insisted. Carol nodded sadly and watched as security escorted her husband away. Now, it was Tommy that was going to walk Kira down the aisle.

When the ceremony was about to being, Kira smiled at Tommy. "Thanks Dr. Oliver for doing this," she commented. Tommy smiled and kissed Kira's cheek.

"You're like a sister to me, Kira," he stated.

Then it came time.

Connor watched Kira with bright eyes. She looked so beautiful to the point that he couldn't even blink. "Who gives this woman to wed?" The minister asked.

"I do," Tommy replied.

Tommy lifted Kira's veil and placed a kiss on her cheek before handing her off to Connor. He then sat next to Kimberly and took their daughter, Olivia, into his arms.

As the ceremony went on, Connor felt nervous. The vows were coming up and he was afraid he'd mess up. "Do you Connor McKnight take thee, Kira Ford, to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, from rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister asked. Connor smiled at Kira before answering.

"I do," he replied.

"And do you Kira Ford, take thee, Connor McKnight, to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, from rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The minister repeated.

"I do," Kira replied.

Then the rings were brought forward. Connor took the ring and began slipping it on Kira's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed. Kira took the other ring and began slipping in on Connor's finger

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

Carol and Kendall smiled with tears in their eyes. Their children were all grown up and married. Then the priest said another prayer before smiling at the couple. "By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest announced. Connor removed the veil from Kira's face and kissed her. "All of you who witnessed this, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Connor McKnight," the priest announced. Everyone clapped for the newly weds then the reception was taking place at the café.

Everything was so beautiful in the café. White ribbons and flowers decorated the place. The cake sat on the bar part. The tables were moved so there was enough for dancing and other things. Everyone sat down and then Trent stood up. "I guess it's time for the best man to make a toast. I have known Connor and Kira for years and since the day I saw them together, I knew that these two would go far. Look at them now. I wish you both the best of luck. To Connor and Kira," Trent spoke.

"To Connor and Kira," the guests agreed.

Then it was time for the first dance for the bride and groom. They watched as Kimberly got up onstage and started playing her guitar and the band was playing in the back. Connor held Kira to him and she placed her head on his shoulder as they danced.

__

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful, baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

Kira smiled and then she looked over to see Kurt standing there. "Dad," she whispered. Kurt walked over and sighed.

"Kira, I'm very sorry," he apologized.

"You bribed Trent to breakup the wedding," she mumbled.

"That was before I had to watch the wedding outside the park. Thankfully I had my binoculars to see. I see that you're very happy. And I'm stupid to think that I almost made my baby girl unhappy. I'm very sorry."

Kira sighed and then Kira smiled. "How a dance for the father and daughter?" She suggested.

"Absolutely," Kira replied.

Kurt smiled and Kira kissed his cheek. "I love you, daddy," she whispered. Kurt held his daughter closed and sighed.

"I love you too, sweet heart," he whispered back.

__

When darkness falls upon your heart and soul.  
I'll be the light that shines for you.  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
I'll be there to remind you.  
When you can't find your way,  
I'll find my way to you.  
When troubles come around,  
I will come to you.

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be.

And when you're there with no one there to hold.  
I'll be the arms that reach for you.  
And when you feel your faith is running low.  
I'll be there to believe in you.  
When all you find are lies.  
I'll be the truth you need.  
When you need someone to run to .  
You can run to me

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be.

I'll be the sun.  
When your heart's filled with rain.  
I'll be the one.  
To chase the rain away.

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be.  
I'll be.

Connor smiled and then he took his wife back into his arms. "I love you so much, Kira," he whispered.

"I love you too, Connor, I love you too," she whispered back.


	14. Happy Ending

Chapter 14: Happy Ending

****

Author's Note: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ or the song Emma Lahana sang on the last episode of _Dino Thunder_. Sadly this is the last chapter. I hope you all liked it. I'll be putting a preview up for my new story. It's going to be my first _Power Rangers Lost Galaxy_ fic. Well, enjoy the last chapter.

Kira was playing her guitar out in the backyard when Connor placed a magazine article in front of her. "Another article about us?" She asked.

"Nope, look," Connor replied.

Kira held up the magazine and started reading the article. "Famous comic book writer, Trent Fernandez and the son of Anton Mercer, proposed to his girlfriend, Trisha Cardenas, Monday, February 14. Trent and Trisha met at work and hit it off. The couple became separated when Trent went to help his friend, famous singer, Kira Ford, while Connor McKnight, her boyfriend at the time, was in a coma from a car crash. After Connor woke up from his coma, Trent and Trisha were reunited. She even attended Connor and Kira's wedding, which was three years ago," she read. She smiled at the picture of Trent before putting the magazine aside.

"So, what do you think?" Connor asked.

"I'm very happy for him," she replied.

Connor nodded before taking his wife of three years into his arms. Then a little boy came up to them. "Mama," he giggled. Kira smiled and picked the little boy up.

He had his father's dark hair, his mother's brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a red t-shirt with a tyrannosaurs on the front.

"How's mama's big boy?" She asked. She kissed the top of his head and looked at Connor. Connor smiled before taking his son into his arms.

"Come here, Caleb," he stated.

He took Caleb into his arms and smiled at his boy. Kira then heard crying coming from inside the living room. "I'll get her," she assured him. Connor nodded and looked at his little boy.

"I have something for you, son," he murmured.

He pulled out a black and red soccer ball. "BALL!" Caleb exclaimed.

"That's right, Caleb, ball," Connor chuckled.

Kira came out with a little baby in her arms. Their daughter was no more than three-months old. "Hey, how's daddy's little girl?" He asked.

"She's just a little fussy because she's hungry," Kira replied.

Connor chuckled when his wife put the baby into his arms. "You're the one feeding her this time," she insisted. She took Caleb into her arms again and watched as her son played with his new soccer ball.

"She's so small," Conner commented.

"Yeah, she is," Kira agreed.

They heard the door open and close again. "Connor, Kira," a familiar voice called.

"We're back here," Kira replied.

Then Trent and Trisha came. "UNCLE TRENT!" Caleb exclaimed. Trent smiled and picked his godson up.

"How are you doing?" Trent asked.

"Ball," Caleb replied.

Trent smiled and put the kid back down on the ground. "I see you've read the article," Trent commented.

"Yeah, and we're very happy for you," Kira replied.

Then came in Ethan and Angela, Tommy, Kimberly, and Olivia. Sitting on Kimberly's hip was her and Tommy's son, Tristan. "Hey, guys," Connor greeted. Olivia ran over and looked at the baby.

"Be careful, Olivia, she's sleeping," Kimberly cautioned.

"She's small," Olivia commented.

"Yeah, she is," Kira agreed.

"What's her name again?" Tommy asked.

Connor and Kira smiled at their baby girl before answering them. "We named her Kendra Hayley McKnight," Kira replied.

"Kendra's a pretty name," Olivia commented.

They nodded and then they had their little get together.

That night, Connor was walking by the nursery when he heard his wife singing.

__

Ooh

You...gave me something more than  
I never felt before and  
We could be falling in love  
Oh baby

I can picture you and me  
More than coming closer

Just a little more time and  
Just a little less thinkin'  
Just a little more time is all that I need

Just a little believin'  
Just a little more breathin'  
Let's give it time

Ooh, ooh

Connor remembered the day she sang that song. It was after Mesogog was defeated and Reefside was safe. Tommy's words rang in his head though. "_Our life may be normal, but they'll never be the same_," Tommy had told them. He was right. Their lives were never the same again. He was dating Krista at that time, but his heart always lied with the singer that he met back in high school. Kira placed Kendra into her crib and kissed her soft forehead.

"Sweet dreams, angel," she whispered.

She then saw her husband standing there and smiled at him. Connor smiled back and led his wife to their room.

Kira held her husband's hand and sighed as they lied in bed. They've been through so much since high school, but they were always together. He was there when she needed him. She was there when he needed her. "I love you, Connor," she whispered. Connor gave her hand a gentle squeeze before answering her.

"I love you too, Kira," he whispered.

"I guess I got my happy ending," she commented.

Connor chuckled before having her face him. "We both got our happy ending," he assured her. Then he kissed her.

****

Author's Note: I'm sad that this is over. But it was good yes? I hope so. The preview to my _Lost Galaxy_ fic will be up soon. Until then, review and Adios Amigos.


	15. Preview

Preview

Preview

Showing Karone and Zhane standing in front of his ship. Two little kids were walking over to her.

Zhane: I was going to give it to you one your birthday, but since I'm not going to be there because of this trip to Aquitar, I think it's safe for me to give it to you early.

He placed a locket around Kamilah's neck.

Zhane: Love you, sweetie pie.

Kamilah: I love you too daddy.

Zhane then stood in front of his son.

Zhane: Hey, buddy, you better take care of your sister and mom for me.

Zavier: Yes, sir.

Zhane then hugged and kissed Karone goodbye.

VO: It was only a small trip to Aquitar, but it was a trip that would change their lives forever.

Zhane being held down.

Zhane: DECA, initiate self-destruct.

DECA: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

Flashes to Karone crying and then it shows her packing her bags.

Ashley: Karone you can't just pack up and leave.

Karone: I can't stay here anymore. I'm taking my children and returning to Terra Venture.

Karone greeting her friends and moving into her new house. Then it shows Leo watching Karone with a smile.

Kendrix: He loves you, you know.

Karone: Me? No, I'm just a widow with two kids.

Maya: To him, you're an angel.

Leo: What do you want?

Karone: What I want is to wake up and find my husband holding me in his arms again.

Leo grabbed Karone's arms.

Leo: Karone, Zhane is gone and he's never coming back.

Karone: Why are you so nice to me, Leo?

Leo: Because I love you and I always will love you.

Leo and Karone kissing.

It's to Fall in Love Again

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama and Romance

Cast: Leo, Karone, and Lost Galaxy Rangers

This story is due: March 16, 2005


End file.
